Forget It
by lmcarl
Summary: A girl vanishes from her home and appears in Forget-Me-Not Valley. How did she get there? Why doesn't she remember anything? Jillx? find out. All chapters up.
1. Prologue

Forget It  
An HM fanfiction by Lmcarl, also known as Leah or Mishatu

Prologue

Sarah stretched out her arms. She had been playing on her computer for almost hours now. The girl tucked her light brown hair behind an ear and stared at the monitor. An e-mail from her boyfriend, Brian, popped up on the screen. She narrowed her eyes, purple due to an accident years ago, at what the message said.

**Are you sure that your parents won't let you come? I'll help you sneak out your window. It's no problem. They don't need to know we're going, not at all. You just have to come to the concert.  
-Brian**

"Oh, Brian," Sarah sighed. He could be such an idiot. How could he forget how much she respected her parents? Oh wait. He didn't respect his own parents. That might be a reason.

The 15-year-old girl clicked her mouse and closed the screen. She leaned back and started daydreaming.

A few moments passed, and a green light filled the room. "What the? What's going on?" Sarah shrieked. She felt her body tense up and everything went black.

~~~~

It wasn't long before her parents came to her room to ask her what she wanted for supper. They knocked lightly, but got no reply. Opening the door, they saw a piece of paper lying on the floor.

Sarah's mother picked up the note and read it aloud,  
**"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, but I have to go on a journey. I'm losing my mind, my memories. I don't know where I'm going, and I'm sure that I won't remember you before too long. I love you, and this hurts me sooo much.  
-Sarah"**

"No," her father fell to his knees. "Sarah!" Her mother began weeping.


	2. Farming? What do you mean?

Forget It  
Chapter 1: Farming? What do you mean?

A brunette girl was half-awake when she tumbled out of bed. Her violet eyes scanned the wooden building she was in. "Huh? Where am I?"

A knock sounded from the door. The teen stumbled her way over to it and opened it to see a small man with a brilliant red hat and a large nose.

"Hello, I'm Mayor Thomas of Mineral Town. You must be the new farmer here. What's your name?"

The girl stared at her feet for a moment, thinking. "I'm… Jill, I think. I don't remember much."

"Well, I'll be picking up shipments from that wooden crate over there. You can chuck just about anything over there." Thomas started muttering under his breath. Jill leaned in a little closer and heard, "Should have picked scissors, dang it."

"Why didn't you pick scissors, then?" she inquired.

The mayor looked at her suspiciously. "I always choose rock. Shows my masculinity."

Jill had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. When she could finally control herself, she spotted a light brown puppy and a black kitten tumbling about in the dust. "Oh no!" She ran out and picked up the pair. "_Now_ what am I going to do?"

"Name 'em and train 'em. Speaking of which, here's a dog ball. Good luck on your farm." Mayor Thomas tipped his hat to the girl and left abruptly.

"You're kidding me right?" Jill looked down at her two new pets and saw them staring back at her. "Well, puppy, you look like a muffin, so that's your name. Kitty… You'll be… Chocolate? No. Syrup? Yeah. Muffin and Syrup." She released the two into the grass and they immediately started chasing each other. "Stop it, you two." Obediently, Muffin sat and looked at her with large eyes.

"I'm going into town. I think I ought to check out what these people are like. You two can come, if you like." In response, Syrup leapt and twined herself around Jill's neck. Muffin shuffled over to a tree and fell asleep in the cool shade. "All right, then."

Jill walked along the cobblestone path. She saw several people walk by, the last of which was a woman with curly blond hair. "Excuse me, but I'm new around here. My name's Jill and I live on the farm."

The woman scanned the teen. "City slicker, eh? You won't last long, Jill. I'm Muffy, by the way."

"I don't really know where I'm from. I… I kinda forgot."

"Good luck, kid. You'll need it." Muffy dismissed Jill with a wave of her hand and continued on her path.

"What do you think, Syrup?" the brunette asked the kitten around her neck. "Is everyone around here like that?" The black kitty mewed at her.

A blond boy presently appeared. "Hey, you're kinda cute. What's your name?"

"I'm Jill." She could feel heat rise into her cheeks, just a little. This guy was pretty cute for this farming country!

"Rock. And yes, that is my real name." He winked at her. "See you around, cutie."

Jill put her hands to her cheeks, willing them to cool down as Rock walked away.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend?" A fairly short girl with short golden hair strutted up to her. Her appearance was not lacking in jewelry. Her ears each sported two large earrings, and she had bracelets galore.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't know, and I just wanted to introduce myself…" Jill pet Syrup anxiously.

"Oh. You're the new farmer. Should have known." The girl stuck her hand out. "I'm Lumina."

Jill clasped Lumina's hand firmly. "I'm Jill." They shook hands.

The other girl's gaze darted about. "Cute cat," she finally said.

Jill grinned. "Her name's Syrup."

"Syrup? That's cute. It fits her."

"Hey, can you tell me where there are some other people I could meet?"

"Yeah. Most people are at work, but Flora and Carter just work in a mine. Filthy thing. And Celia, Marlin, and Vesta all work the fields on the other side of the bridge." Lumina pointed to the farming fields surrounded by a wooden fence.

"Where is the mine?"

"Go past the windmills over there and turn left. Go straight until you almost go into a tent, then turn… I think left and keep going until you see a cave. I'd go with you, but I have better things to do."

Jill smiled and nodded. "Thank you very much, Lumina. I appreciate it."

The other girl was already on her way. She lifted a hand to acknowledge that she heard.

The brunette walked over to the bridge. It was wooden, like so many things in this town, and seemed very old and worn. She stepped on it, cautious. It creaked loudly. Startled, she jumped back and landed into the arms of an older man.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Jill bit her lip to keep from babbling.

"It's okay. You must be the new girl on Livicious Farm. I'm Takakura. I live on the farm, but I can't really help out much with the animals and crops."

"Livicious? That's a cool name. I'm Jill. And this is Syrup." Jill pointed to her kitten. "Anyways, I'm just going to meet people, seeing as how I'm new here."

"All right. Have a good day." Takakura left, going in the direction of the farm that Jill had come from.

"Okay, Syrup. Let's go meet some more people." Jill held herself high and walked across the rickety bridge, refusing to look down.

A girl with long brown hair looked up from watering crops. "Vesta, can I go meet her? I think it's the new girl."

"Sure, sure." A pudgy woman with insanely curly red hair replied. She was a bit distracted with her own watering.

The girl vaulted over the fence and skidded to a stop in front of Jill. "I'm Celia. What's your name?"

"Jill. Um… What do you do here?"

"Aunt Vesta's a farmer. She's got the best crops in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Marlin and I just help her out. What do you do here?"

"I guess I'm supposed to be a farmer, too. But I don't really know what I'm supposed to do."

"That's all right. You'll get the hang of it soon enough. Do you want to see Carter and Flora? Just go north of the windmills. You'll see their mine soon enough. I gotta get back to work. Nice meeting you!" Celia vaulted back over the fence and picked up her watering can to resume her job.

"She's a bit odd, to say the least," Jill muttered to Syrup, who mewed in agreement.

The brunette continued walking along the path, passing the windmills and going north. As Celia said, she spotted the mine quickly, and ran in there.

A woman with orange hair looked up from her work. "Hello."

"Hi, I'm Jill. You must be… Flora?"

The woman's violet eyes crinkled. "Yes. And that's Carter." She pointed to a man with unruly black hair. He kept running his hands through it, making it worse. "Carter?"

"Huh?" Carter turned around, his glasses skewed on his face. He straightened them and peered at Jill. "Who're you?" he asked gruffly.

"Jill. Nice to meet you." The teen looked at Carter with unabashed admiration. Here was someone like her, who didn't care for his appearance, only doing what he loved.

"Go ahead and start mining if you want. We got all sorts of artifacts just waiting to be found."

"Sounds wonderful, but maybe I'll do it tomorrow." Jill covered a yawn with her hand and then walked outside. To her surprise, the sun was already setting! The day had flown by.

"Let's go home, Syrup." The brunette ran towards her home, eager for the comfy bed that awaited her.


	3. A thief?

Forget It  
Chapter 2: A thief?

Jill lay stretched out on her bed, sleeping deeply when the phone rang. She groaned and rolled over onto the floor.

"Owowow," she muttered under her breath, clutching her head. She stumbled over to the video phone and tapped a button. "Whaddaya want?"

"Jill, Jill, Jill!" Lumina's face appeared on the screen. "Phantom Skye's coming to my house tonight! What am I going to do?"

"Huh? Who's Phantom Skye?" Jill blinked and yawned.

Lumina glared at Jill. "What, did you just wake up?" The brunette nodded. "It's like, 10 AM. I thought farmers woke up at 6."

"Guess I'm no-o-o-ot a farmer yet." Jill covered a yawn with her hand.

"Well, you have to come to my house tonight. I can't keep any thieves away from the house and he might steal a piece of my jewelry. And I heard that he's very flattering. Be on your guard."

"What kind of guy would flatter me? I'm just an oddball farmer that has no idea what she's doing."

"Well, can you come anyways? Please? I think he'll come around, like, 10 tonight."

"Sure, no prob. I'll just have to remember to bring Syrup home before then."

"Thanks. Bye!" Lumina reached over and pushed a button on her screen, turning both of the phones off.

Jill stretched and almost tripped over her kitten. "You ready for an adventure?"

Syrup mewed at her and stared with large eyes. "All righty, then. Let's go see if anyone likes flowers. You know, those ones all along the paths? I swear, they must be weeds or something, the way they sporadically appear."

Jill put her hand out for the kitten, who dashed up the girl's arm and around her neck. The pair walked out of the house and off the farmland. "Here's a flower. Isn't it gorgeous?" The teen tucked it into a bag slung at her hip. "Who do you think likes flowers? I'm sure Muffy would, but might Carter?" Syrup mewed solemnly.

"Let's just give him one anyways. Oh, here's another!" She darted across the pathway onto a small piece of farmable land. Jill held up her prize: another beautiful flower.

"All right, to the mine!" After tucking the flower into her bag like the other one, she walked over the creaky bridge toward Vesta's farm and headed north for her visit with Carter.

"Good morning, Jill!" Celia called. She was already hard at work, watering almost infinite rows of plants.

"Hi, Celia!" Jill waved at the petite farmer girl and continued on her way. She soon spotted the cave where Carter and Flora worked, so she ran up and looked in. "Hello!"

Carter looked up from his work. "Oh, hello." He resumed his attention on whatever he was digging up.

"I have something for you…" Jill reached into her bag, feeling only one flower. "Oh, no," she whispered. She knelt and opened her bag wide. The flower was floating, and it had a small number 2 next to it. "What the?" She tapped the flower lightly, and the number disappeared, resulting in a flower in her hands and one still in the bag. "That's cool."

"Here. I thought you might like it." Jill held the blossom to the archeologist, who took it.

"It's nice, but I don't have much use for it. Thanks anyways." He shoved the beautiful flower roughly into his pocket.

Jill winced at his roughness, then decided to take her leave. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Jill. Have a good day," Flora called, not taking her eyes off of what _she_ had found.

The brunette sighed and exited the cave. "Who else might like a flower?" Syrup lifted herself up slightly and seemed to whisper in her ear, though in reality just brushing her whiskers against Jill's ear. "Muffy and Rock, of course!" She took off running towards the bridge over the river and headed north after she crossed it. The path brought her to a pond where both Muffy and Rock were pacing and praying.

"Hey, Muffy! I have something for you!"

"Oh?" the blond looked at Jill. "What do you have?"

Jill pulled out the remaining flower. "Tadaa!"

"Oh, thanks. I guess it's nice. I'll keep it." Muffy tucked the flower behind her ear, complementing her hair perfectly.

"Okay. See you later." A bit disappointed in Muffy's reaction, Jill shuffled over to a nearby patch of farmland and plucked another flower.

She shuffled back over to the pond and stood next to Rock. "Hi. I thought you might like this, but you probably won't." She thrust the flower at him and sat on the grass.

"It's beautiful! Thank you so much. I really like this kind of flower." Jill glanced at him, to see if he was faking it. Instead, he was holding the flower high and seemed enchanted by it.

The brunette gave a half-smile, pleased that he was so happy. "I'm glad you like it. I better get going. Farming stuff can't wait too much longer."

"Right. Good luck, cutie."

Jill snorted. Yeah right. Like _she_ was cute. She walked along the path and followed it back to her farm where Takakura stood waiting.

"Well, are you ready to learn?" he asked.

"Sure." Jill held herself tall, prepared for anything thrown her way.

"Okay. The first thing you need to know is how to cut down weeds. Get out your sickle."

"Huh? What's a sickle? And can't I just throw the weeds on the ground?"

"No, that would be littering. Your sickle is a long curved blade on a stick. Come on, hurry up."

"All right, all right." Jill opened her bag and, to her surprise, saw that there were a variety of tools. She grabbed what looked like Takakura described and closed the bag up.

"Hold it with both hands and swing it from right to left, like this." He demonstrated, holding the teens arms the proper way. "Now you try."

"Okay." Jill swung with a little too much vigor and the sickle went flying through the air.

Takakura raised an eyebrow. Embarrassed, Jill retrieved the tool and tried again.

"Ow!" she howled in pain. The sickle had gone too far and sliced her left arm almost from her elbow to wrist.

Takakura ran into his house and back out in record time with yards of cloth. He began wrapping it around the girl's arm tightly, staunching the blood. "I think that's enough teaching for one day."

Syrup, who had been resting atop the shipping crate, mewed in agreement.


	4. How dare he?

Forget It  
Chapter 3: How dare he!?

Later that evening, Jill was fuming about her house. Her arm was tucked into a sling and it ITCHED. And of course she wasn't flexible enough to reach the spots that itched.

She puttered about, straightening this and that inside her house, waiting for the time to hurry. She wanted some adventure, and catching a thief would be perfect for her temper.

Finally, her watch beeped at her, signaling 10 PM. "It's about time," she growled.

She walked swiftly to Lumina's house, trying to make a plan, but Phantom Skye had beat her there.

He was on his way out of the huge mansion, softly closing the door behind him. He started strutting towards Jill, like he thought he was good-looking or something. "Hehe. Hello, beautiful. Walking alone at night?"

"Are you completely insane?" She snapped at the silver-haired boy.

"Hehe. I'm quite the ladies' man, and a prince of the stars."

"Yeah, sure." Jill rolled her eyes. This guy was so full of himself!

Lumina finally came out of her house. "How dare you! Give it back!" she screamed.

Skye winked at me. "Hehe. I'm a bit pressed for time. I'm about to jet out." He started walking away, then turned back. "Call me Phantom Skye. I have a feeling we'll meet again. It's in the stars."

"Wait right there!" Lumina's cheeks were pink with fury. She ran around the fountain at Skye.

"Hold up, beautiful. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty."

Lumina froze, her ears turning as pink as her cheeks were. She instinctively put her hands over her cheeks. "What a smooth talker… Hey!" She ran after Skye, who was already well on his way down the steps.

Jill rubbed her sore arm, thinking. It wasn't long before Lumina returned, though.

"He got away… Thanks for stalling him, though. Maybe, if we had expected him sooner…" The rich girl sighed. She fell silent for a moment, then finally realized that Jill's arm was in a sling. "What happened to your arm?"

"Takakura was trying to teach me how to use a sickle, but I was a little overeager. I slashed my arm from elbow to wrist."

"Ouch! You want to put some fresh cloth on that? I've got plenty."

Jill nodded. "Thanks. I think this one is just about soaked through."

"Yeah. And you call that a sling? It's just more cloth holding it steady! I have a real sling, one that won't be so itchy."

The two girls retreated into the mansion. "So, how did you know that this sling was itchy?" Jill finally asked.

"When I was younger, I was more adventurous. I broke my arm a couple of times, and I had to use cloth for a sling. After the second time, though, Grandma finally got me a real sling. It's soooo much better." Lumina brought Jill into her frilly room while she talked. "Sit on my bed until I find the stupid thing."

Jill happily complied. "So what did the Phantom steal?"

Lumina paused in her search. "A diamond hair clip. It was given to me by my mother." She sniffed slightly, then continued looking.

"What a jerk! I'll find him and beat him up for you, okay?"

Lumina laughed as she pulled out her old sling. "If you can find him, go ahead. Can you take a picture for me? I wouldn't mind seeing his face black and blue."

Jill donned the sling and stood up. "All right. I'll make sure to do that. Thanks so much for the sling. You were right, it does feel better."

"Have a good night, and give Syrup a pet for me."

Jill nodded and left. As she walked home, she invented numerous ways in which she would torment Skye. She was going to have _fun_ beating up that egotistical moron.

She quickly reached her little farmhouse and promptly fell asleep on her bed.


	5. Normal, I guess

Forget It  
Chapter 4: …Normal, I guess

Jill stretched in her bed. It had been a few days since the incident with Skye. Even thinking of him made her angry…

She felt her left arm gently. There were only a couple layers of cloth on the wound now because it was healing quickly. She didn't even need Lumina's sling any more.

Jill stumbled over to her front door, checking her watch. The black digital numbers read 6:00 AM. She groaned. "Farming is so tough," she muttered to herself.

She walked outside and checked the turnips she had planted. To her surprise, they were already ripe. The brunette picked them up one by one and placed them in her bag. When she was done, she surveyed her land.

She had been working hard, even though one arm was out of commission. The entire field was clear, except for a peach tree in the center. Jill smiled, content, and sat on the grass. Muffin ran up to her and began licking her enthusiastically.

"Muffin!" she laughed. "What, do you want to walk around with me today?" The puppy yipped and ran back to the house. A slinky black figure approached the girl.

"Well, good morning, Syrup. You look gorgeous, my kitty." Syrup mewed and climbed up Jill's arm, taking her accustomed place around the girl's neck.

"That would be the cue to leave, I'm supposing." The kitten brushed her whiskers against Jill's neck as a reply. Giggling, the teen walked off her farm.

She saw what seemed to be a parade of people walking towards the path to Mineral Town. There was Grant, whose daughter Kate stayed with Nina most of the day. Chris and Wally, parents of Hugh, were on their way to work as well. Muffy was headed to the Goddess Spring. She did every morning, unless it was her day off.

"Seems to be an uneventful day, huh, Syrup?" Jill asked her kitten. She got no response, not even a twitching ear. "Let's go find Flora and Carter, okay?" This got a response. The kitty mewed, and her fur prickled a bit. "What's wrong with you?" The teen shook her head and walked to the mine.

"Oh, Jill. It's good to see you. Did you come to dig?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, I did." Jill looked around, searching for her wavy-haired friend. "Where's Flora?"

"Oh, she's doing some excavating in the mine… By the way, Jill… There are a lot of valuable artifacts buried at this site. If you find something unusual, let me know."

"No problem…" Jill walked closer to Carter, just a bit. "What's that? It's so pretty."

"Hm? Oh, my necklace?" Jill nodded. "This is indeed an artifact, once worn by an ancient tribe. Yes, it's quite special to me. Remarkable, isn't it?"

"Very very cool." Jill smiled at the older man.

"Yeah, I think so too. You've got a great eye for artifacts, Jill. Why don't you join me and help out around here?" Carter gestured with his arm, referring to the entire mine.

"I'm sorry, but I have to keep farming."

"Oh… That's too bad. Well, think it over."

Flora finally walked out of the mine. "I'm pretty much done in here."

"Oh, Flora!" Carter seemed quite surprised when his partner emerged from the cave. "Good work. Will you help me over here, next?"

"Ok!" Flora eagerly walked towards Carter's work space.

"Don't forget, Jill. You can dig wherever you like."

Jill smiled and left the cave. "Oh, Syrup. He's so kind and generous! Do you think I should work with him."

The kitten growled. "You're right. Farming is what I need to be doing, not getting lovey-dovey over a handsome archaeologist." Syrup mewed, satisfied with her owner.

"Sheesh, I'm starting to think that you really understand me. What am I, crazy?" The teen laughed, walking over the creaky bridge and up towards the Goddess Pond.

"Oh, Muffy, hi."

"Hello, Jill." The blond wasn't even trying to disguise her disgust.

The teen bit her lip, trying to think of something relatively polite to say. "Um… Have you heard of a Phantom Skye?"

"Isn't he like a thief or something?"

"Yeah, he stole something from Lumina a few days ago. He's a huge flirt."

Muffy snorted. "I'm surprised you two aren't engaged already."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jill asked defensively.

"You city-girls are all alike. You fall for the first person who kisses your hand."

"I do NOT! I want to punch his face in if I see him again."

"Yeah, sure."

Jill stomped off towards her farmhouse and spent the rest of the day sulking.


	6. Spring Thanksgiving

Forget It.

Chapter 5: Spring Thanksgiving

Jill tumbled out of her bed again. She struggled to stand up, all the while muttering about having to get some grace so as to not fall out again.

The teen stretched, pumping herself up for the day. It was Spring 14, almost halfway through the season. The next crop of turnips would be ready to harvest soon.

Jill walked outside, standing on her tiptoes to try and find her pets. "Muffin! Syrup!" she called. The puppy and kitten soon appeared on the girl's doorstep. "Who wants to explore today?"

Syrup mewed, as Muffin strutted away. Jill rolled her eyes. "Lazy puppy." She picked up the kitten and draped Syrup's body around her neck, as usual.

Syrup meowed at Jill, who grinned and nodded. "Yes, let's go to the mines. I'd love to see how Flora and Carter are doing."

The brunette quickly tended her crops, then scurried off to meet her friend. On the way there, she saw several boys shyly handing girls chocolates.

Jill was slightly out of breath from jogging to the mine. "Hey, Flora."

"Good morning, Jill. Come to mine?"

"No, mostly just to say hi."

"Well, hi then."

"Why were boys giving chocolates to girls?"

Flora looked at Jill suddenly, scrutinizing her. "You really don't know?" Jill shook her head. "Today is White Day, or the Spring Thanksgiving. Boys give chocolates to girls they like."

Suddenly, Carter walked in, laden with a fairly large parcel. "Oh, Jill, Flora, Excuse me…"

"What is that?" Flora asked suspisciously, her purple eyes narrowing.

"Well, I was going to… uh… You see, I was thinking… Here." With that, Carter thrust the parcel at his partner, who nearly dropped it.

She opened it carefully, revealing a large carboard box filled nearly to the brim with chocolate! "C-carter!" she screamed as she dashed out of the mine.

"What was that all about?" Carter asked, turning to Jill.

She shrugged. "I don't know. She was telling me about White Day when you came in."

"Hmm… I don't see how that would make her react so intensely."

"Neither do I. Well, I need to stop by the Goddess Pond on the way home. I ought to get going." Jill smiled at the still-confused archaeologist, and left.

The brunette walked to the Goddess Pond, musing the entire way. "Who would give me chocolates? I'm new in town, so I doubt that anyone likes me all that much…" She sat at the edge of the pond, lost in thought, not noticing when the sun went down.

It was a while after sunset when Jill heard a rustle in the bushes. She jumped up, startled that she hadn't gotten back to her farm before night fell.

"Hello, beautiful." Phantom Skye appeared, his silver hair glowing in the moonlight.

Jill glared at the thief. Her hand clenched into a fist, ready to complete her promise to Lumina. "And the Phantom shows up out of nowhere."

"Not nowhere, my dear. Just somewhere you haven't yet looked."

"Get out of my face, pretty-boy, or I'll ruin yours."

"I just thought you might like some chocolates, seeing as you received none from the ungrateful males of this town. They don't understand true beauty when they see it." Phantom held out a small box.

Jill took it and opened it. The chocolates inside were beautifully decorated and they were several different shades of brown. "Thanks, but no thanks."

She chucked the box into the pond. "I don't want anything from you. Get out of my sight before I beat you up."

Phantom smiled softly. "You're so beautiful…"

Jill glared at him, then started on her way home.


	7. What the?

Forget It.

Chapter 6: What the?

Jill whistled to herself as she collected her turnips. This was her fifth harvest, which meant that Spring was ending soon.

Carter seemed to be attracted to her, which was exactly what she hoped for. Not only would he say hi, but he would give her a wink, and gave her a few of the things he found!

Jill wiped her forehead. Finally, all the turnips were pulled up and in the shipping bin. "Syrup! Ready to visit Carter?"

The black kitten walked up to her owner and stared at the girl for a moment, then turned and walked away.

Jill frowned. "Okay, then. I'll go see him without you."

The brunette walked to the mines, waving to Celia on her way. She stumbled over a small stone in her path, but quickly righted herself.

She reached the mines and waved hello to Flora. "How are you doing today?"

"Pretty good. Though I can't get this artifact out of the ground yet." Flora resumed her labor intensive task of freeing the artifact.

Jill grinned at Carter. "Good morning."

"Hey." He turned to wink and smile at her, then returned to his work.

The brunette began humming softly as she started digging with her hoe for more ancient treasures. She soon stopped though, and stared blankly at the ground.

"Jill, you find anything yet?" Carter looked up from his work and saw the brunette standing there, staring into blank space. "Jill?"

The girl blinked and fell to her knees. "Where am I?" The older man hurried to her side.

"You're in the mine. Are you okay? Flora, help me out here!"

"Jill, honey, come on. Let's go to Doctor Hardy's." Flora tried to convince the girl, but the teen just knelt there, shaking her head.

"Who's Doctor Hardy? Who are you? What's going on?" Jill's voice increased in volume until she was about screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Jill, calm down. I'm Flora, remember? We're friends. You come here to visit every day."

The brunette nodded her head a couple of times. "And, and Carter."

Carter smiled and put his arm around Jill's shoulders. "Yes. Are you okay?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't remember much, just bits and pieces. But when you reminded me who you were, it… it jogged my memory. I remember a little more now. But where's home?"

"I'll take you there. Maybe Takakura can help you get your memory back." Carter stood up, helping Jill as she attempted to do the same.

She staggered, then stood upright after the archaeologist put his arm around her waist to support her. "I think I remember T aka-whatty."

"Takakura," Carter corrected automatically. "Come on, it's not far."

"I'll clean up the tools. Jill, you better get well soon," Flora grinned roguishly. Jill smiled weakly.

The two walked out of the mine and to the farm. Takakura stood waiting.

"Carter, what happened?" the old farmer asked.

"She lost parts of her memory while she was in the mine. She remembers bits and pieces, but Flora and I can't help her remember everything."

"All right, then. Jill, what's your puppy's name?"

The brunette looked confused. "Cookie?"

"Muffin."

"Right, Muffin and Syrup!"

Back and forth the two went, adding to Jill's memory what she had forgotten. Tak would ask a question, Jill would give what she thought was the correct answer, Tak would correct her, and the girl would repeat and add onto what he said.


	8. Oops… Time Flies When You’re Having Fun

Forget It

Chapter 7: Oops… Time Flies When You're Having Fun

Jill worked on clearing her farmland while chatting with her growing puppy. "Muffin, what do you think happened to me? I still don't remember anything about my life before I came here."

Muffin woofed at her and pawed at one of the weeds still rooted.

Jill laughed and pulled the weed. "I guess I shouldn't worry about that. I've got lots of new memories to make."

The puppy looked at the teen with wide eyes and tilted his head just so.

The brunette smacked her forehead. "That's right! There's the Chicken Sumo contest in Mineral Town today! I gotta go. See ya, Muffin!" Jill pet the pup and ran off towards Vesta's farm and the path to Mineral Town.

The teen stopped in her tracks when a small sprite stood in her way. "Do you have all your farm work done?" he demanded in a squeaky voice.

Jill knelt, her purple eyes wide with wonder. "Who are you?"

The sprite pouted. "Jackie. Now what do you think you're doing?"

"I was hoping to go to the festival in Mineral Town. It's Chicken Sumo wrestling and it sounds much more fun than Forget-Me-Not Valley's festival."

"Well, I say you can't leave." Jackie stomped his foot down in anger.

Jill shrugged and plopped her rear on the ground. "I don't have anything better to do. All my farm chores are done, I swear."

"I would let you go, but my boss doesn't want you to."

"Who is your boss?"

"She's the Harvest Goddess, the deity of Forget-Me-Not Valley and Mineral Town. She was sent away awhile ago for being a slacker, but some guy worked hard and brought her back."

"But if your boss is a deity, how can you be sure she's real?"

"She lives in the pond right across from the Sprite Tree. And she said we ought to start a casino, but that hasn't done well so far. Nobody remembers that sprites exist." Jackie seemed to wipe a tear away at this last statement.

"Oh, I'll come!" Jill told the sprite excitedly. Then her face fell. "What's a casino?"

Jackie's pale face lit up. "You buy medals, then you play games to try and win more. Win enough and you can buy prizes!"

"Awesome! I can't wait. I'll come tomorrow to play." Jill grinned.

The pair continued chattering for hours, paying no heed to the time. Presently, Muffy walked up.

"Hey, Jill. You forget about the festival or something?" The blond asked.

"Oh, my gosh!" The teen slapped her forehead. "I completely forgot! It's over now, isn't it?"

"Yeah, kiddo. The sun's setting. The festival ended a few hours ago."

"Well, that's a bummer. I was looking forward to it. I guess I'll have to wait 'til next year."

Muffy smiled wryly. "Hope you have a chicken to enter, too."

Jill looked at the older woman and nodded her head. She picked up her rucksack and headed home.


	9. Babysitting?

Forget It

Chapter 8: Babysitting?

Jill was just starting her farm chores when Grant walked up, disheveled and dragging his daughter with him. The teen stood straight and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good morning, Grant, Kate."

"I'm sorry, but can you take care of Kate today? Nina has to visit a doctor in the city, and I can't take her to work today."

Jill grinned. "No problem. We'll have fun!"

Kate stared sullenly at Jill. "You're all dirty."

The teen giggled, barely noticing that Grant had left. "Of course, silly. That's what being a farmer is all about. Then after working for days, you finally get your reward!" Jill pulled an ear of corn from the plant she had been working with.

Kate giggled a little. "Can I help?"

"Sure. You can water the plants. Here's the watering can."

"It's heavy!"

"Of course it is. It has water in it."

Kate peeked into the light blue tool. "No, it doesn't."

Jill frowned. "That's right! I had Gray upgrade it to Mystrille. That's why it's heavy. It's got four layers of metal besides the original watering can."

Kate's brown eyes were wide. "You had Gray upgrade it? You must be really strong then!"

"Do you think you can still help me?"

"Of course!" Kate ran over to the watering hole on the farm to fill the tool.

Jill smiled, glad to have had the idea to have Kate help her.

---

It was 7:30 that evening. Grant had finally returned from work.

"Thanks so much, Jill. I don't think I've ever seen Kate this happy before when I picked her up from Nina's." Grant pulled something out of his pocket. "Here's something for your troubles. It's an extension to your bag."

Jill accepted the extension and then tried to put it together with her current bag. She struggled for a moment, then looked to Grant for help.

"Here, you connect this hook to that loop. Yeah, that loop. No, sorry, the loop over there."

After a few minutes of struggling to put it together, they finally got the rucksack all together. "Thanks, Grant. It'll come in handy."

"Have a good evening." Grant walked Kate off towards their house.

Jill sighed and looked at her kitty. The black cat had been quiet, not mewing or anything while Kate was here.

"I guess I'll get starting on cleaning up the weeds and wild grasses now." Syrup looked at Jill and blinked her green eyes. "I'll take that as you not wanting to come with me." The green eyes blinked again.

The brunette slung her newly enlarged bag over her head and arm so it hung at her hip. She walked toward the main part of the town, knowing that the land there would be pretty messy from not being able to attend it all day.

She managed to clean up the fields around the mines, Galen and Nina's house, and around Turtle Pond. It was going on midnight when she reached the Goddess Pond to clean. Her feet were dragging, and her eyes kept closing of their own accord.

Jill covered a yawn with her hand. She vaguely recalled Jackie mentioning something about a Harvest Goddess and throwing something in the pond. The sleepy girl pulled a flower out of her bag and chucked it into the pond, not noticing a pair of aquamarine eyes watching her.

A beautiful woman with green hair tied into buns emerged out of the water. "Thank you for the offering…" The Harvest Goddess stopped talking as soon as she saw that the person who offered the gift was curled up against a rock, drowsing. "Oh, Jill…"

Skye emerged from the bushes. "I'll take her home, Goddess."

The Harvest Goddess nodded. "Thanks."

The silver-haired gentleman picked Jill up gently, causing her to stir a little. She didn't move again until he had reached her home and was placing her in bed.

Her purple eyes opened suddenly, and she stared at Skye as he stood above her.


	10. Dun dun dun!

Forget It

Chapter 9: Dun dun dun!

Jill flew out of her bed, fists flying. "You perverted [i]thief[/i]! Get out of my house!"

"Hey, stop, beautiful. Can't we talk?" Skye held up his hands in a peace offering while dodging all of Jill's wildly thrown punches.

"No! Get out!" Jill flailed about and fell out of her bed, brown hair becoming more and more tousled.

Skye put his hands to the teen's shoulders to steady her, but got smacked in the face instead.

"I hate you! You stole my friend's favorite hair clip! And then you think I want your chocolates?!"

"I'm sorry, fair maiden, but please calm down." The silver-haired man wrapped his arms around her tightly, pinning her arms to her sides. Jill struggled for a moment, trying to get free, but he was stronger than he looked. Finally, she relaxed a bit and looked into his eyes.

"See? It's so much easier when you don't struggle." Skye smiled and rested his chin atop the brunette's head, not noticing the grim way her face was set.

Jill brought her knee up and hit him right where a male shouldn't be hit.

Skye bit back a scream and released her quickly. "What was that for?" His voice sounded a bit squeakier than usual.

"I told you, I hate you. I want you out of my house now." Jill stood glaring at the thief. Her eyes were glittering with malice, her fists clenched by her sides.

Skye didn't move for a moment, then ran at Jill. He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Instantaneously, the brunette punched him on his own cheek, right beneath his eye. He staggered back a few steps.

"Hope you have a nice black eye next time I see you," Jill drawled.


	11. Not on festivals, dear

Forget It

Chapter 10: Not on Festivals, dear

Jill stretched out on her bed. It was still summer and still so very HOT. But the corn wasn't going to water itself. The brunette grumbled to herself as she pulled on a tank-top and shorts.

She yawned as she opened the door to get started on her chores. To her dismay, a redhead stood there, blocking her way.

"Hi, um… You must be Jill. I'm Rick. There's a cow festival today. Too bad you don't have any cows, though. I hope you'll be able to enter next year." Rick stalked off, leaving Jill stunned.

'Well, there's a nutcase if I've ever seen one.' The brunette shrugged, then went about her farm work. It didn't take too long for her curiosity to get the better of her, and she went to the festival.

Jill trotted to the beach, where all of the festivals had been so far. People and cows were strewn haphazardly across the sand, almost ensuring that one would trip over at least something.

"Oh, my gosh! Look at all the cows!" the teen squealed. She walked over to one surrounded by Takakura, Mayor Thomas, and Cody.

"Maybe we'll see Livicious Farm's cow here next year," Tak suggested. Jill nodded enthusiastically.

The time flew by quickly, with the cows and their owners proudly showing them off to judges. A quick break for lunch, and the final order was announced.

Exhausted but happy, the teen walked home, thinking about how great the day had been.

Syrup stood at the door to the house, glaring at her owner for forgetting something. Jill looked at the cat, who sat proud and tall. "I… The casino! I told Jackie I'd visit, but I haven't! Oh, no…"

The teen threw Syrup over her shoulder and dashed to the Sprite Tree. She jiggled the doorknob, but it was locked. "Well, drat!"

Jill fell to the ground, her eyes sliding shut. 'Too much running around…' She rested for a few minutes, then stood up and took her kitty home, resolving to buy a cow and visit the casino when it was open.


	12. Casino Time!

Forget It

Chapter 11: Casino Time!

Jill tumbled out of bed as usual, throwing her clothes on in record time. She ran outside, watering can swinging dangerously from her arm.

The teen dumped water onto her plants, then grabbed an ore from her shelves inside. She dashed to the mines, but no one was there yet.

Jill tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Carter to appear. When he did, she thrust the ore at him and ran back outside.

"Casino, casino," she muttered. Her face lit up as soon as she remembered where the Sprite Tree was located. She ran there as well, then fell against the door when she realized it was locked.

"You are kidding me…" Jill rolled her eyes and assumed a more comfortable position against the door. She almost dozed off when she heard a click at promptly 10 AM.

"Yes!" The teen jumped up and threw open the door. "I'm ready for some gambling!"

---

Jill leaned over the poker table to collect her winnings for the hand. "How many medals does that make? About nine thousand?"

Hops looked at her sourly. "Yes. It's almost closing time. You really ought to leave."

The teen grinned. She knew that she had annoyed him by playing for so long. "All right, but I want some prizes, first."

"Roller's right over there. Now stop bugging me."

Jill flounced over to the counter where Roller was sitting. "I'd like to exchange my medals for prizes, please."

"Here." The sprite pulled out a case of items with a price listing next to them.

"I'd like… That bracelet with the hearts and that other bracelet. Oh, and that necklace!"

"That would be 8,000 medals, Jill. The Love Bangle, the Truth Bangle, and the Teleport Stone."

Jill flinched as she counted out the medals, but smiled as she picked up her prizes. "Thanks. What do you mean by teleport stone, though?"

"It teleports you places. The love bangle shows you how much someone likes you, and the truth bangle shows you how healthy you are at the moment, but only in numerical values. The first number is supposed to be higher and the second number is supposed to be low."

"Awesome!" Jill clipped the Teleport Stone around her neck and went outside. She fingered it gently, trying to figure out what she needed to do.

A small map appeared floating in the air. The brunette squealed, then took a closer look at it. It looked exactly like Forget-Me-Not Valley, right down to the season. Instinctively, she placed the tip of the purple gem on the map and almost fell over when she was teleported to Turtle Pond.

Getting her bearings, she put the Truth Bangle on her wrist. Digital numbers blinked at her, showing that she had 84 for the first number, and 2 for the second number. She shrugged, remembering Roller's parting instructions.

Now for the final test. Jill took the Truth Bangle off and replaced it with the Love Bangle. It blinked a couple of times, then showed two 0's. Intrigued, she pointed it at Cody, who was wandering outside his mobile home.

The zero on top gave way to four dashes and the zero on the bottom showed a 24 instead. Jill pointed the bracelet at Gustafa, and the four dashes vanished, replaced by 400. The 24 remained the same.

"I think I get it now," Jill mumbled. Gustafa was looking for a wife, but Cody wasn't. Could it be that the numbers on top showed how much he was in love with her? 400 was quite a bit for someone who never talked to her.

Awed by her new toys, the brunette teleported home and went to bed.


	13. It's Cow Time Again!

Forget It

Chapter 12: It's Cow Time Again!

Jill leaned against the side of her small house. It was already noon, and she was done with all of her chores. What was it that she had wanted to do?

She smacked her forehead. She wanted a cow! The brunette dashed into her house and picked up the phone. A list of names appeared on the screen and she picked out Gotz's name.

"Hi, Gotz, it's Jill. I wanted to order an Animal Shed."

"I'll be there tomorrow," he promised.

---

Three days later…

---

"Well, your animal barn's all complete. I guess you'll buy some cows or sheep now."

Jill grinned. "Yup. Thanks so much!"

As soon as Gotz left, the teen was back on the phone, this time with Rick.

"Do you have an animal barn?"

"Of course. Why else would I be calling?"

The image of Rick shrugged. "I don't know. You're kind of goofy like that."

"Thanks a lot. Can I name the cow Munchie?"

"It's your cow. I'll deliver her to the entrance of your farm. Good luck."

Rick hung up before Jill had a chance to reply, so she hung up her end of the line. "Yay, cow!" She ran outside and there stood a large brown cow.

"Munchie!" The brunette threw her arms around the cow's neck, startling her. Munchie mooed loudly.

"All right, into the barn!" Jill got behind the cow and pushed with all her might. Munchie moved only a couple steps. "Come on!"

After a time, Jill finally got the stubborn cow into the barn. The girl wiped her brow and smiled. "Good night~"

---

Bright and early the next morning, Jill flounced into the barn. "Good morning, Munchie!"

In response, the cow grunted and turned away from her.

"What's wrong?" Jill scanned the barn for rats and other unwanted guests. Her eyes landed on the feed bin. "I-I forgot to feed you!"

The teen dashed to her house to place another call in to Rick.

"Sorry, but we're not open yet, Jill."

"Munchie needs food, Rick! I can't let her starve!" Jill was gesticulating madly, trying to get her point across.

Rick sighed. "All right, how much food do you need?"

"Ten pieces. That should be good for now, right? RIGHT?" The brunette pulled out her wallet in anticipation.

"That'll be 200 G."

Wincing, Jill pulled out two 100G notes and placed them into the slot on the side of the phone. Rick responded by sending 10 pieces of fodder through the item chute. They slid down and the girl placed them in her bag.

"Have fun with Munchie."


	14. What's that, Carter?

Forget It

Chapter 13: What's that, Carter?

Jill had already completed most of her farming chores. The only thing left that she [i]had[\i] to do was visit Carter. Not that that was a chore or anything, though.

The teen adjusted her bag on her hip and walked into the area outside the excavation site. "Oh, hi!" She was surprised to say the least. Here was her favorite person in the world, basking in the sun. It was so uncharacteristic of him that she rubbed at her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Oh, well if it isn't Jill!" The raven-haired man peered at her as she walked closer. "Come to dig again today?"

"Actually, I was just… wondering…"

"Hm? Why am I not digging?"

Jill nodded.

"Ahh, yeah. I was, but I got a little tired. So, I decided to recharge a little over here."

"Huh?"

"My power source is the sun, you know. So that's why I'm over here getting some sun! Plus, the waterfall is right over there. With all those minus ions, I'll get the energy I need!"

Jill snorted, then tried to cover it up with a cough.

Ignoring her, Carter continued. "I don't know what I'd do without the sun. Sunny days just put me in a good mood. You like sunny days too, don't you, Jill?"

With a strained smile, the brunette replied, "Yeah, they're… great."

"I knew you thought the same as me! On a sunny day, you can let your animals roam free!"

Still smiling broadly, Jill nodded.

"Yep, sunny days are the best. All right, I'm all charged up and ready to go! Time to get back to digging!" Carter grinned at Jill. "You should work hard too."

"Yeah, I need to get back to working." Jill waved and left. 'That was interesting to say the least…'

The teen reached her farm to see Muffin running towards her. He yipped at her, and she was surprised to notice that he was almost as tall as her knee. He had been a lot smaller when she got him. The same went for Syrup. She was a lot bigger as well.

"Hey, Muffs. I guess you're big enough to stay outside tonight. I'll just leave you here; I need to feed Munchie." After scratching the dog on the head, she walked to the barn where her cow resided.

It was now about 8, and Jill was ready to drop. After milking her cow for the first time, she noticed that the field was covered in weeds, so she just had to slice them all. And then she had to run to the shipping bin to dump everything in before Thomas came to collect.

The brunette was just about to climb into bed when she heard a series of barks and yips, one voice her dog's and the other's… a wild dog.

She ran outside, clad in pajamas and her dark hair loose. The two dogs were at the front of the farm, growling at each other. Jill put a hand in her bag, and pulled out a sickle. Thank goodness she had forgotten to take the bag off!

Creeping up slowly behind the wild dog, she swung the sickle, shaving off a chunk of fur. "Get off my farm, you evil dog!" she screamed.

Apparently, seeing a crazy human with a sharp weapon scared it. It ran right into Muffin on its way off the farm.

Jill yawned. "Good job, Muffs. G'night."


	15. Why Him?

Forget It

Chapter 14: Why him?

Jill entered the Blue Bar. It was still early in the morning, and she still wasn't good friends with Muffy, but the call had sounded urgent.

The teen yawned, swaying slightly on a stool. "Muffy? Griffin? I'm here."

The blond barmaid appeared from the back room. "Jill, thanks so much for coming!"

"So, what happened that made you call me at 5 AM?"

"We got a note from Phantom Skye!"

"What does it say?" The brunette leaned forward, her loose hair dusting the counter.

Griffin came out of the back room. Apparently he had been listening in on the conversation because he just launched into reading the note. "'I'm going to bless your bar with my presence at midnight for a drink. Phantom Skye.' He sure seems to love himself."

"And sending a notice of his arrival makes me think he's quite confident. I kind of like that." Muffy stared into space for a moment before being nudged back to reality by Griffin.

"Anyway, he is a thief, so we gotta corner him."

"That's right! We'll make him pay gold for that drink!"

"That's not what I meant, Muffy."

The blonde threw her hands up. "I'm kidding. Do you have some time tonight, Jill? We could really use your help to catch that arrogant thief."

Jill nodded. "I'd be more than happy to." Time for some revenge for Lumina.

"Thanks, Jill. We're depending on you."

"I hope you don't mind. I appreciate it. We need you here from 10 to 12 tonight." Griffin gave Jill a small smile. It kind of creeped her out, but she gave a half-smile anyway.

The brunette backed out of the bar and, as soon as the door was closed, threw her hands into the air. "That… moron! Jerk! Uh… Idiot! I can't wait to beat him to bits. He is sooo going down."

She put her hands on her bag and headed straight for the mines, for advice from Carter.

"You should bring some rope, Jill, so you can tie him up."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'd still rather beat him up, though."

"Harris would come and take you to jail for that."

"For beating up a thief? How come?"

"There's not supposed to be fighting in Mineral Town or Forget-Me-Not Valley. Strict rule."

"But there's supposed to be theft? I don't get that."

"There isn't. But he is a lot harder to get a hold of, and you would just return to your farm after the fight."

"Thanks, Carter. I think. I need to mine; I'm just so frustrated right now."

Jill took off into the mine for a time, taking her frustration out on the rocks. At about nine that night, she headed home, bag full of ores and gems. She tossed most of them into the shipping bin, keeping only the prettiest for herself.

Soon enough, it was ten. The brunette picked herself up off of the chair and ran for the Blue Bar. Muffy and Griffin weren't there yet though. They were in the back, doing…. Something Jill didn't want to think about.

They finally emerged. "Thanks for coming, Jill!" Muffy seemed sincere.

The brunette walked to the counter, looking to both sides. "Where is he?"

"He's not here yet."

"Mmm, do I smell curry? I love curry! C'mon, Griffin, let's go have some!" Muffy pulled him out of the bar forcefully. Jill tried to stop them, but Muffy was too intent on the curry.

"Aha! So we meet again, my darling Jill. Do you believe that fate has drawn us together?" Skye strode in, undisturbed that he had come to steal.

Jill rolled her eyes. "Could it be fate?" she asked sarcastically.

The sarcasm was lost on Skye. "It makes me happy to hear that from such a beautiful maiden. Anyway, I wonder if you could just hold still for a moment?" Jill lunged at him.

A white light flashed and she couldn't move. "What did you do?" she screamed.

A small smile lingered on Skye's lips. "Just relax. You'll be able to move again in a while." He strutted behind the counter.

Utterly frustrated, Jill asked uselessly, "Why are you a thief?"

Skye looked up at her and smiled again. "I don't know why."

"So you steal for fun?" Jill asked incredulously.

"That might be it. And that might not be it."

"You're making no sense, pretty boy."

"You want to know more about me, don't you? But if I simply tell you, it would take all the mystique out of our relationship. I know, if you can catch me, beautiful, I'll tell you anything you want."

Outside, Muffy and Griffin could be heard talking. "That's odd. I could have sworn that great smell was coming from here."

"Yeah. Let's go back to the shop."

Skye flinched. Jill smirked at him. "Get out. I want to catch you myself. I can't do that with this cheat of yours."

"Thanks, beautiful. I owe you one." Skye fleetingly gave her a kiss on his way out.

"I'll catch you myself!" Jill screamed at him.

Muffy and Griffin burst into the room. "The Phantom was here?"

"Yeah, and I couldn't move the entire time. He paralyzed me."

"Oh Jill, I'm so sorry. Thanks for the help anyways."

"Bye." Able to move at last, Jill walked away, fuming about Muffy's ineptitude and Skye's annoyingly sweet attitude.


	16. Will You Marry Me?

Forget It

Chapter 15: Will you marry me?

'The days are flying by,' Jill mused. She was working in her field full of crops.

One day, Carter had taken her out to supper in order to avoid Flora's cooking. Later, he had taken her to the Blue Bar. He was so kind and generous to her.

On the other hand, Skye was as pesky as ever. He sent a note to Flora and Carter, saying that he was going to steal from them. Jill was there when he came, and he had just wanted to see her! He dragged her down to the beach and told her all about his cooking. She had rolled her eyes and said that he needed 'love'. He took her sarcastic advice seriously, to her surprise. Maybe the damn thief was in love with her.

She grinned as she remembered Skye fleeing the townspeople. He almost ran her over, and she almost let the crowd get him. Life could be so good.

Anyways, today was going to the day. She was going to propose to Carter. She was all ready. She had the family bed, he was in love with her, and the kind priest in Mineral Town had agreed to do the ceremony for them.

Jill tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear and grinned to the sky. The sun was already setting, the perfect time to propose.

She made it to the excavation site just as Carter was packing up his supplies. "Carter!"

"Jill. I was wondering where you were all day. What took you so long?" The older man swept her into a bear hug.

"I had to get this." Once he set her down, she reached into her bag and pulled out a blue feather. "Carter, will you marry me?"

He blinked at her. "Jill, I love you so much, but as a father. I'm too old to be your husband."

"No, you're not! I love you and I want to be with you forever!" A tear made its way down her face.

"Find someone closer to your age, dear. I love you too much to let you marry me."

"NO!" she screamed as she ran out. "NO!" She made her way to the Goddess pond, her tears making the landscape blurry. Jill had barely reached the pond before she collapsed, sobbing her eyes out.

A woman with green hair pulled back into buns emerged from the water. "Jill, what's wrong?"

"Goddess, the man I love just rejected my proposal. What am I to do?"

"You mean Carter, correct?"

Jill simply nodded.

"I didn't bring you here to marry him. I brought you to marry someone who has been rejected by so many others."

The brunette wiped her eyes and stood up. "I don't know what you mean, Goddess."

The Harvest Goddess simply smiled and looked behind Jill.


	17. Why am I engaged to Him?

Forget It

Chapter 16: Why am I engaged to him??

Jill spun around and saw silver hair. Immediately, her anger surged and she started a barrage of punches at the thief.

He put his arms around her and held her tightly. "My beauty, please don't fight any more. I love you."

Jill froze. Her cheek twitched. "Why?"

"You are beautiful, with all your hard work and standing up for yourself. You even helped out Muffy when you detest her. How could I not love such beauty?" Skye buried his face in her hair.

"I'm not beautiful, and I detest you as well." Contrary to what she was saying, her voice was soft.

"Please, my beauty, marry me?"

"Oh… Goddess," Jill looked at the green-haired woman still floating above the pond, "pinch me."

The Harvest Goddess simply smiled at the brunette.

"Yes… Yes, I'll marry you."

Skye scooped her up into his arms. "My beloved, our wedding shall be in one week. We'll hold it here, with only each other and the Goddess. Is that all right for you, my beauty?"

Jill grinned. "Yes, it sounds awesome!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he took her home.


	18. Getting Married!

Forget It

Chapter 17: Getting married?!

Jill went about her business for the next week with a spring in her step. Skye would send her notes every night, notes that said things along the lines of having radiant beauty and not needing to worry about a dress.

Finally, the night before the wedding, someone knocked on the door. The teen opened it to see her fiancé. A grin spread across her face when she saw what he was holding. It was a white silk gown. Glittering gems lined the hem, the neckline, and the sleeves.

"Hello, beautiful." The thief's voice was soft. He held out the dress to her.

Jill took it. "Skye, it's beautiful. Please don't tell me you stole it."

"Something this elegant? No, the Harvest Goddess made it, just for you." Since her arms were full with the dress, Skye stole a kiss on her cheek. "I will see you tomorrow morning in that dress, my love."

The teen smiled at him as she held the dress close. "Good night, then." Skye closed the door and left.

The next morning, Jill put on her wedding dress. It fit her perfectly, flowing over her body so comfortably. She left her hair down and put on some makeup.

The teen ran a hand through her dark locks. Wow, marriage. She didn't know what was in store, but she was excited. She grinned at herself in the mirror and used the purple gem of the teleport stone to get to the Goddess Pond.

Skye was already there. "My beautiful, I will love you forever." He snorted, then continued. "I will love you when you are sick, and wherever you will go. Nothing will stop my love."

Jill looked at him. "My love knows no bounds. I will love you for as long as I live."

He swept her off her feet and kissed her. "Goddess, do we have your blessing?"

The green-haired woman smiled. "Of course. A bit of an unconventional wedding, but it works." She rung her bell and the newly wedded couple shivered when they felt the magic pass over them both. "May you be blessed for as long as you live."

Skye kissed Jill passionately. She fumbled with her teleport stone and teleported them both home. Finally, he let her down.

"I'm sorry, but I still have to run my farm." Jill slid her golden band around the fourth finger of her left hand.

Skye smiled at her. "Of course. I wouldn't mind a little catch-up on my sleep, especially if we're to enjoy each other's company tonight."

Jill blushed, changed, and fled to do her farmwork.


	19. Mysterious Visitor? Get out of my House!

Forget It

Chapter 18: Mysterious Visitor? Get out of my House!

A couple of seasons passed, and Jill was still madly in love with her husband. They had visited Dr. Hardy that morning and found out that she was pregnant. It wasn't long after they got back home when Vesta called.

"Good morning, Jill! Someone's just come by, asking for someone who looks like you."

The teen looked at Skye, then replied, "Did you know them?"

Vesta shook her head on the video screen. "It was a teenage boy with short dark hair. I didn't catch his name, though."

"Where is he headed now?" Skye asked, leaning over his wife toward the screen.

The older woman cringed. "I told him where your house is, so he should be there any second."

At that moment, a knock sounded on the front door.

"Skye, sweetie, can you get that?" The former thief groaned mockingly, but complied. Vesta and Jill's conversation continued.

"Who's that silver-haired guy? Why is he in your house?"

Jill blushed. "He's Skye. He's my husband."

"Jill, this guy's for you. You might want to come."

The teen waved at Vesta's image. "Well, I guess I gotta go. Thanks for the warning." She pushed a button and the screen went black. She stood up and half-hobbled to the door. It seemed the baby was more than just a couple months along.

"Hello?" She reached the door. Their guest was a tall guy. His eyes were serious, and he looked to be very strong.

"Sarah, is that you?"


	20. What's Going on Here?

Forget It

Chapter 19: What's going on here?

"Sarah, is that you?" the man asked.

Jill shook her head. "Who's Sarah?"

Skye stepped in front of his wife. "I believe you have the wrong person, sir."

"I believe I don't. My name's Brian, by the way. And yours are…?"

"I'm Skye, and my wife is Jill."

"Jill, how long have you lived here?"

The brunette stared at Brian. "About a year. Why?"

"Why are your eyes purple?"

"I was born that way."

"Who are your parents?"

"…" Jill was stumped. She couldn't remember. Why couldn't she remember?

"Jill, you've been missing for a year from your real home. Your eyes are purple because of a lab accident. Your parents are missing you like crazy. And you're married?"

She nodded slowly and patted her belly. "I'm pregnant as well."

"You were my girlfriend before you vanished. How did you vanish?"

"I… I don't know. All I remember is a bright green light and all of a sudden I was here. All I really knew was that my name was Jill." She unconsciously rubbed the long scar down her left arm.

"But your name is Sarah. Let me take you back home to your parents. They won't be too happy about the baby, but I suppose they'll deal." Brian reached around Skye and grabbed the brunette's arm.

The former thief snatched the teen's arm. "Let go of my wife. You seem like a nice enough sort, but I'll hurt you if I have to."

Jill pushed her husband's arm away gently. "I can deal with this, honey. I'm stronger than you, remember?"

He nodded.

"Brian, sir, please leave. You are disturbing my household, and I need to rest. If my parents want to visit me, you'll have to tell them where I live. Good day." With that, she shoved Brian out the door and slammed it shut, locking it.


	21. Epilogue

Forget It

Epilogue

Jill gently bounced her baby boy on her knee as she waited for the knock on the door. Her parents were coming for the first time. Matthew, her son, was now 2 years old and walking, but he was very attached to his mother.

Finally, the knock on the door came. Skye jumped up to answer it. He opened the creaky wooden door and let the older couple in.

"Hello, you must be my parents. Welcome, welcome. That's Skye, and this is Matthew." Jill smiled at her parents.

"Sarah… Jill, you look so different. I hope your husband's treating you well."

"Of course. Matthew's been a bit of a pain recently; the terrible twos." At this, her son squealed and reached out to her nose. She pulled back and tweaked his nose. "Would you like to hold him?"

Jill's mother nodded and held out her hands for her grandson. "He's precious."

"Yes. I wish you could have been here for his birth. You two would have had a lot more time to know each other."

Skye was standing off to the side with Jill's father. The former thief muttered, "She's pregnant again, too."

The older man yelped. "Again?"

Jill looked up at her husband and scowled. "I was going to tell them, I swear!"

"When's this baby due? I want to be here when he's born."

"About 2 seasons… 6 months. I've got a lot of farming to finish before the baby's born. Skye's too much of a lazy butt to help me."

Skye stuck his tongue out at her. All she did was grin.

A black cat nosed the creaky door open. All five family members looked at her. Syrup strutted in happily, with four black kittens stumbling behind her. Once they were all in the house, she licked them vigorously.

Jill started laughing, and everyone else joined in.


End file.
